


Matt's Chance

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has a chance at a better life and he's going for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Matt’s Chance**

I do not own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(**M &K**)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)**

“Sam!!!”

Matt heard Kitty scream as he neared the batwing doors of the Long Branch. Pulling his gun, he sprinted the last few feet to the door and urgently pushed his way in, gun drawn and ready to shoot the man that had caused her to yell like that. “Hold it!” He demanded.

Kitty and Sam exchanged puzzled looks before returning their gaze to Matt. Kitty scratched her nose for a second and arched a brow in his direction. “Uh, you want to tell me what we’re supposed to be holding, Cowboy?” She was trying unsuccessfully to hide her mirth at his fierce entrance.

Matt self-consciously straightened his stance and looked around the almost empty bar room. Putting his gun back in his holster, he turned his attention back to Kitty. “I heard you scream as I was coming down the boardwalk.” He said with no little amount of consternation. “You want to tell me what that was about?”

Kitty looked perplexed for a second before it dawned on her and she started laughing. “Oh, Matt.” She giggled. “It was a spider.” She pointed to the floor where a now decidedly deceased arachnid was flattened to the floor. “I just happened to look down and saw him and it scared me. Sam killed him. I didn’t mean to holler so loud but you know I’m afraid of spiders.”

Matt crossed his arms across his chest and silently scowled at the still laughing red head. “Yeah, I know.” He muttered.

Kitty realized he wasn’t quite as amused as she was at the situation and managed to get herself under control. “I’m sorry, Matt.” She said a little more soberly. “I really didn’t mean to worry you. Honest.”

Matt sighed and relaxed his posture with a shake of his head. “I know, Kitty. I know. It’s alright. Just, if you don’t mind, try not to scream like you’re under an Indian attack the next time you see one of those.”

Kitty swallowed the laugh that still wanted to come forth and nodded. “I will, I promise. Can I buy you a beer to make up for it?”

“No, thanks,” Matt shook his head. “I don’t have the time. I just came down here to tell you I was leaving.”

“Leaving?” Kitty swallowed her worry and irritation the same as she had the laugh. Getting upset never helped anything. “Where you going?”

“Ah, I’ve got to ride down to Spearville and pick up a prisoner.” Matt told her. “Then I have to take him up to Hays for trial. I’m liable to be gone for a week or so.”

“Oh.” Kitty nodded with a sigh. “Well. Be careful.” She forced a smile to her lips as she looked up at him.

Very briefly, Matt reached over and squeezed her arm, releasing it a second later when three cowboys came in. “I will, Kitty.” He told her. “Don’t worry.” Turning for the doors, he spared her one final backwards glance. “See ya later, Kitty.”

“Bye, Matt.” Unable to manage a smile, she gave him a slight nod of her head before glancing over at Sam. “Sam, I’m uh… I’m going to be in my office for a little bit if you need me.” She told him.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sam replied as he watched her quickly disappear into her office. He knew how hard it was for her whenever the Marshal rode out of town.

Especially now.

Walking down to the stables, Matt sighed deeply, not liking that he’d had to lie to Kitty. But there was no help for it. He couldn’t let her or anyone else know what he was really doing. It would ruin everything he had planned and he wasn’t about to let that happen.

He’d found some things outside the dusty streets of Dodge and apart from his badge, that were his chance at a better life. A chance that at one time, he’d never thought he’d have. But he was close to getting it now. This trip would secure it for him and nothing and no one was going to stand in his way.

Not even Kitty

Once he got his horse, Matt turned the animal southwest and rode out of town without a backwards glance. Everything he wanted was soon to be in his grasp and he couldn’t wait to get there and claim them.

Doc stood outside of Delmonico’s, toothpick in his teeth watching as Matt rode past on his way out of town. He made no effort to call him back or protest at his leaving, knowing it would do no good. Matt would do what Matt would do no matter what anyone thought or said.

“Where ya think he’s skedaddling off to?” Festus stepped up beside Doc and nodded towards Matt’s disappearing form.

Doc shook his head and cast a glare in Festus’ direction. “I don’t know. He didn’t tell me. You’re his deputy, shouldn’t you know?”

“Naw, I don’t know.” Festus answered grumpily. “He ain’t tolt me nothing in a coon’s age. He acts like he’s got somethin’ ta hide or somethin’. And you know I ain’t no deputy. I’m jes hepin’ him out whilest he’s gone.”

Doc frowned at the bearded man beside him, but declined to comment. He was in no mood to banter with the scruffy hill man as he usually was. He was more concerned about what was going on with the tall US Marshal. Truth was; Matt had been awful tight mouthed with everyone in the last few weeks. He’d also been disappearing from town on an all too regular basis, even more regular than normal.

He’d talked to Kitty about it a couple of times but it had upset her and he could tell Matt hadn’t told her anything either. That fact worried the older physician because he knew how close those two were. If Matt was keeping something from Kitty, then Doc didn’t know what to think.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Time went by normally for the next three days, or at least, as normal as things ever were in the bustling metropolis called Dodge City. The business’s opened each morning and closed each night, even the saloons. With the trail herds done for the year, Festus didn’t have too many problems keeping trouble at a minimum, which was a good thing for the inexperienced temporary deputy.

Despite the lack of Texas cowboys in town the Long Branch did well each night and Sam figured they’d probably made a pretty good profit for that time of year. But looking over at his lovely boss, he doubted she cared much about it. Her mind and heart was centered on something else entirely.

The third night after the Marshal’s departure, Sam looked over to his employer, shaking his head at the sadness she wore while working on her books. “Miss Kitty.” He waited until she looked up at him. “Why don’t you go ahead and call it a night? We’re not too busy and me the girls can handle what’s here. You look kind of tired.”

Kitty smiled at him for a second before dropping her head. “You trying to tell me I look bad?” She asked with a smirk.

Sam blanched. “Oh… Oh, no, Miss Kitty. Honest. I didn’t…”

Kitty chuckled lightly as she reached out and placed a hand on his arm. “It’s alright, Sam. I know what you meant and I have to say, I am a little tired tonight. I’ll just put these books in my office and then go on up. Call me if you need me though.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sam nodded. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sam.” She returned as she picked up her books and took them into her office.

“Sam!” Doc shuffled in a few minutes later. “Beer, please, Sam.” He said as he slowly scanned the bar room. “Where… where’s Kitty?” He asked.

“Well, she stepped into her office to put up her books, Doc. And then she was going to go on up to her rooms.”

“This early?” Doc frowned pulling his watch from his pocket and glancing at it. “It’s only 9 o’clock.”

“I suggested it.” Sam told him. “She looked kinda tired and we’re not all that busy. Besides, with the Marshal gone, there really wasn’t much reason to stay up.”

Doc nodded glumly. He knew all too well how Kitty got when Matt was away. But this time was even worse. Matt couldn’t have picked a worse time to take off. Of all the times to leave, he had to go just when it most important to Kitty that he stay.

Picking up his beer, Doc tossed a nickel on the bar and then headed over to a table to rest his weary bones while he worried over the Marshal and the saloon owner.

But he had no sooner sat down than Festus pushed into the saloon and quickly made his way over to Doc’s side. “Doc!” He called urgently and quietly as his head swiveled around. Like Doc, he too was looking for Kitty. “Ya seen Miz Kitty?”

“Kitty?” Doc questioned. “No. Why?” He knew where she was but he wasn’t about to volunteer that information.

“Cause I gotta find her.” Festus answered.

“Why cause?” Doc questioned again. “Festus, what in tarnation is wrong with you. What’s this about? What do you want with Kitty?”

Festus didn’t answer as he spotted Kitty coming out of her office and headed towards the stairs. “Miz Kitty!” He hurried to her side and practically drug her back into her office, away from the bar room full of men. “Ya gotta come with me, Miz Kitty.” He reached for her arm. “Ya gotta come now.”

“Why?” She asked with a frown, pulling her arm out of his grasp. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s what I asked.” Doc said. He’d gotten up from the table and followed Festus and Kitty into her office.

Festus ignored Doc as he looked down at Kitty’s curious and yet irritated face. He’d promised not to say anything to anyone but Kitty. But if he didn’t do something quick, he’d have to break that promise. He knew her temper well enough that she’d raise a rookus that the whole town would hear.

He decided there was only one thing he could do.

Without warning, Festus suddenly picked Kitty up and began carrying her through the back door across his shoulder.

“Festus!!” Kitty protested, kicking her feet. “Put me down! What are you doing?”

“Now, see here!” Doc joined in the protest. “Put her down. You hadn’t oughta be carrying her like that. Festus!”

Festus paid no heed to either one of their protests as he swiftly carried her from the office and into the alley, Doc right behind them.

“Festus put me down!” Kitty demanded again.

“I will in jes a minute, Miz Kitty.” He promised as he hurriedly carried her even further from the saloon and down the alley.

“Festus, put her down.” Doc demanded as well as he continued to follow them.

Suddenly, Festus came to an abrupt halt, put Kitty carefully on her feet and turned her around. “I’m awful sorry I had ta do that, Miz Kitty.” He told her. “But I had to keep my promise.”

“Your promise?” Kitty stared at him, furious and yet frankly perplexed at his actions. Picking her up and carrying her like that was not something she thought Festus would ever do. “What are you talking about?”

“That.” Festus smiled at her as he gently cupped her shoulders and turned her around.

Kitty turned her head as he did so and her eyes grew wide at what she saw. “Oh, my!” She gasped.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“Matt!” Kitty pulled away from Festus and raced into his outstretched arms. “What… what’s this all about?”

Matt hugged her tightly before releasing her and taking her hand. “You’ll see.” He smiled down at her.

Doc walked up and stood silently next Festus with a bemused smile on his face as he watched Matt, all dressed up in his finest set of clothes and his courting jacket take Kitty by the hand and lead her to the buggy he had standing by. ‘Finally’ he said to himself.

“I want you to go someplace with me.” Matt told Kitty as he helped her up into the buggy.

Kitty was curious as to what this was all about but she didn’t ask. Matt was there and right then that was all that mattered.

Swiftly getting in next to Kitty, Matt took the reins and flicked them against the horse’s rump, nodding to Doc and Festus as he drove past them and headed south.

Kitty watched him for several long moments before finally leaning her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. “I assume you’ll tell me what this is all about eventually.” She said as she snuggled closer to him.

“I will.” Matt answered.

The drive south took a couple of hours and it was late when Matt finally pulled on the reins and brought the buggy to a halt. “Kitty.” He gently roused the red head who’d fallen asleep against his shoulder. “Wake up, honey. I want you to see something.”

Kitty slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking over at Matt and then in front of them to where he pointed. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened as she returned her gaze to Matt. “It’s… It’s…”

“It’s yours.” Matt told her enjoying the expression of joy and wonder on her face. “It’s for your birthday.”

“My… my birthday?” Kitty closed her eyes. She’d forgotten about it. Without Matt there, she hadn’t wanted to celebrate or anything else so she’d refused to let anyone do anything for her for the day, which was this day. “Matt… I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll accept it.” He urged.

When Kitty didn’t immediately respond, Matt grew worried. “Don’t you like it?”

Kitty stared at her gift for a moment longer before looking once again at the man who held her heart. “It’s a… a house, Matt.” She said in wonder.

“It’s a ranch.” He corrected her. “There’s 160 acres of prime land here and with the house and of course there’s a barn and corral in the back that you can’t see because it’s so dark but it’s all here and it’s all yours if you want it.”

Kitty dropped her head for a second too stunned to reply, too stunned to know how to reply. Sitting before her, with what looked like a thousand lamps blazing throughout it, was a two story ranch house with a wide wrap around porch and a white picket fence surrounding it. Though dark, she could see window boxes at each window and a large well-manicured lawn.

“Why?” She finally found her voice and looked up at him. “I can’t run a ranch and a saloon both and I…”

“You won’t have to.” Matt hurriedly interrupted her. “I don’t intend for you to live out here alone.”

“You don’t?” Kitty was having trouble processing what Matt was telling her.

“No.” Matt sighed with a shake of his head. This was not going as he had planned. “Look, let me start all over here, okay?”

“Okay.” Kitty responded.

Matt reached over and took her hand, clutching it tightly. “Kitty, I’ve been giving my life a lot of thought lately. Our lives, actually. I know I’ve always said that I didn’t want to marry and I’ve always had what I thought were pretty good reasons.”

“They were.” Kitty shrugged. It was an old argument she had no desire to take up. Easier to just agree with him.

“Yeah, well, maybe.” Matt told her. “But that was when I was young and wasn’t sure I’d have one more day much less a lifetime and all I wanted to do was be the best lawman there was.”

“And you are.” Kitty told him. ‘There is none better. But what does that have to do with this place?”

Matt pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it and then looked deeply in his woman’s eyes. “I no longer want to be the best lawman there is, Kitty.” He told her. “I want to be the best husband there is. That is, if you’ll agree to marry me.”

Once again, Kitty was speechless. “Yo… you want… want to… to marry me?”

Matt nodded. “I’ve wanted it for some time but I had to get some things done first. Like this place. I bought the land a long time ago from Jake Worth. Been paying him a little each month till it was paid off. But I didn’t want to give you just a piece a land. I wanted to have more than that. So I started hauling in lumber whenever I got the chance and started working on the house.”

Kitty suddenly realized. “All those times you were gone, all those mysterious rides you took, you came here?”

Matt shrugged. “Not all of them. I did have to work. But I came out here every chance I got. Jake Worth and Will Ronniger and some others, like Sam, Festus and Doc came out occasionally and helped.”

“Doc?” Kitty was astounded. “You’re kidding me.”

Matt grinned. “Nope. I’ve been working on this place for a long time, Kitty. Since before Chester left town even.”

“Matt Dillon.” The surprises kept coming. “Do you mean to tell me, that Chester Goode came out here and worked and never said a word to me about it?”

“Well, no.” Matt admitted. “Not Chester. I never told him about this at all.”

“Like you didn’t tell me.” She said softly, dropping her head.

“Kitty.” Matt raised her chin to look at him. “I didn’t tell you until now because I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn’t tell Chester at all because I wanted it to be a surprise. This was all done for you, not just for your birthday but for your life…” he paused, “and mine, if you’ll have me.”

Looking into a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen, Kitty could think of nothing and no one she wanted more. Throwing her arms wide, she embraced Matt with all she had. “Yes.”

Holding her tightly, Matt brought his lips down to hers and claimed his future with a kiss. “Let’s go look at our place.” He told her.

Though the two christened their new home that night, the wedding took some time in coming. Between Matt’s job and Kitty’s as well as all the preparations Kitty felt she just had to make, it was a little over a year before they finally walked down the aisle and made their private relationship public.

But as they stood before the preacher and gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, they felt the wait had been worth it. Matt had worked long and hard and risked more than he’d ever being willing to admit for his one chance at happiness. But he’d won. He’d gotten the woman he loved and the life the badge had refused him for so many years.

When the couple said their vows, had their first kiss as husband and wife and then turned to face their friends, he knew he gotten a chance a lot of men never would and as he escorted Kitty down the aisle as his bride, he knew he’d be forever grateful.

The End


End file.
